gsb_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernarussian Defense Force
The Chernarussian Defence Forces (shortened to CDF) is the official military of the Green Sea Nation of Chernarus, that is known to be responsible for the nations defense and protection. Although not as technologically advanced then the Green Sea Battalion, the CDF is best known to have pride and the bravery in order to defend their motherland if attacked, and were also known to survive the Chernarussian Civil War thanks to the help of Western Nations aiding them. Background The CDF serves as the primary land, sea, and air force of the Green Sea region nation of Chernarus. They lack the advanced equipment of modern Western armies, and mostly retain weapons and gear from their days as a former Soviet territory. For the past few years, the CDF's main task has been conducting counterinsurgency warfare against the pro-Russian ChDKZ insurgency group in the northern, mountainous region of the South Zagoria province. They have recently received training from NATO forces, and are supplied with limited foreign military aid to assist in the fighting against the ongoing insurgency. The CDF is led by General Begunov, who serves as the acting commander of entire defence force. Other notable characters include Tomas Marny, an intelligence officer who has extensive ties with many local guerilla groups, as well as Major R.A. Stavovich, one the CDF's top field commanders who also serves as a liaison to the USMC's 27th MEU. History Chernarus (then known as the CSSR or Chernarussian Soviet Socialist Republics) was formerly a territory of the Soviet Union during the Cold War. After the dissolution of the USSR, Chernarus and its armed forces would become an independent entity that gradually shifted away from Russian influence, and turned westward towards NATO. Though the country was no longer under Soviet/Russian influence, tensions within the country were on the rise as well. A growing number of pro-Russian citizens, dissatisfied with the government's turn westward, sought to reintegrate the country with the Russian Federation. Under this premise, Gregori Lopotev forms the so-called "Working Man's Defence Alliance". Two years later, a violent protest is arranged by the "alliance" over working and pay conditions, leading to several deaths and arrests by security forces. Though the WMDA was dissolved soon after, a new organisation would rise from its ashes. Now called the "Chernarussian Movement of the Red Star" (shortened to ChDKZ), Lopotev's group grew in both power and size, gaining enough strength to directly challenge the CDF for control of the country. A full-scale civil war soon erupts, but it becomes clear that the CDF was ill-prepared for the fighting. It relied on outdated Soviet-era equipment and its forces suffered from inadequate training as well. As a result, the ChDKZ managed to take over the entirety of the South Zagoria province. Eventually, even the standing prime minister of Chernarus, Alexander Baranov, is executed by Lopotev after Chedaki militia stormed the regional capital of Chernogorsk; all in retaliation for failed negotiations with the Russian government over the re-integration of Chernarus into Russia. He declares the nation to be the "Chernarussian Socialistic Republic", while the legitimate civilian government is forced into exile and remnants of the CDF retreat to a small pocket near Zelenogorsk. The UN Security Council arranges for an emergency meeting to be held in order to discuss the ongoing crisis, while the Chernarussian government-in-exile appeals for Western support. Chernarussian Civil War (2009-2010) With the help of the 27th MEU, a fierce battle is fought after allied forces locate the Chedaki main base hidden in Msta. Peace is finally achieved in Chernarus after the bulk of Chedaki troops are annihilated or captured by the combined forces of the CDF, the USMC, and NAPA guerillas. Although Lopotev wasn't under CDF custody at the time of their defeat, his disappearance (after the secret exchange between Razor Team and the Russians) and the loss of all their leaders marked the beginning of the end of the organisation. Furthermore, the withdrawal of Russian political and military support, and their remaining cells being hunted down one by one by all sides, eventually results in their complete dissolution. Russian forces are also forced to leave the country after they receive undeniable evidence from the CDF that Karelin's Spetsnaz team and the Chedaki were solely responsible for the Moscow bombings. Now that the Chedaki were stamped out for good, the CDF begin (with the help of the USMC) their long task of working towards rebuilding the war torn country. War of 2012 Following the U.S. intervention in Takistan, the CDF deploy a battalion of troops as part of the UN's peacekeeping force in Takistan; the UN Forces Takistan (UNFORT), to oversee the country's reconstruction and stabilisation efforts. However, their involvement is mostly limited to guarding the secure Green Zones and providing humanitarian aid for the locals. Their restrictive rules of engagement prohibit them from assisting New Takistani Army (NTA) security forces in driving out former pro-Aziz Takistani Army remnants. Chernarussian Crisis (2019) Equipment The average CDF conscript wears a mixture of old Soviet-era body armour vests and modern Kevlar helmets. Their fatigues and certain pieces of gear are commonly concealed with the TTsKO camouflage pattern used by Soviet airborne troops. Their primary armament usually consists of the AK-74 series of assault rifles and carbines, while specialist troops utilise the PKM machine gun and SVD sniper rifle. CDF militiamen on the other hand carry older and surplus AKS assault rifles. The CDF's ground vehicular options vary from Soviet-era UAZs, T-72 tanks, as well as BMP-2 IFVs and various trucks. Aviation-wise, they utilise a mixture of Russian-made rotary- and fixed-wing aircraft, however their options are generally quite limited and inferior compared to their modernised Russian counterparts. During the events of Operation Arrowhead, the equipment and vehicles used by the Chernarussian peacekeeping contingent largely remained unchanged to their Harvest Red-era counterparts. The only difference was that deployed soldiers often wore light blue berets and helmets with the UN symbol emblazoned on them. Trivia